


Old and New

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve Rogers reflects.





	Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Enjoy

People asked him if he enjoyed the modern world, as if he were on a vacation. He had been jerked from one life into the next without his knowledge. He missed the world he came from. He missed the slower pace that life had then. He missed the people he’d come to call friends. 

But yes, he did enjoy his new life, his new world. He still had a purpose. He had friends here, too. And even love. There were many great things in this brave new world. 

So yeah, he missed the old but he _was_ enjoying the new.


End file.
